Heart of Glass
by Bonnie from Freddy's
Summary: This is a mix of the book and the movie. Rated M for swearing and questionable themes. Eric x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who have read my FNaF story Bonnie and Angel, the Angel in this story is the same Angel from Bonnie and Angel, the same foul-mouthed-pain-in-the-ass Angel. Just to make things clear. First Divergent fanfic.**

* * *

[Angel's POV]

Aptitude testing. Joy. It isn't really testing if you already know which faction you'll get.

* * *

Entering the room that decided my future, I saw the chair, the computer, the wires. And my tester.

"Finally, a different faction," she stated, typing at the computer.

"Testing stiffs all day?" I asked.

"Mmhmm" she muttered, still typing at the computer. Then she looked at me.

"I suppose you saw them leave," I nodded in response.

"I'm Tori, I'll be administering your test. Sit," she said, pointing to the chair. I did so. She placed wires to my temples, then handed me a shot glass that contained a blue liquid.

"What is this?" I asked, peering at the glass.

"Bottoms up," I shrugged, and tipping my head back, drank the liquid. It was tasteless, and slid down my throat like water. Yet it smelled like, I wanted to say, a choice. If that was even possible.

"I'll be able to see the simulations from your mind on the screen. You'll be offered a series of choices, and those choices will determine which faction you will go to," So you can see what's happening in my head. Good, good.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I wasn't in the testing room.

I was in a cafeteria, the one I ate at everyday at school. In front of me were two bowls: one with a steak, the other with a knife. I looked back and forth between the two bowls, when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see myself seated on the other side of the table.

"Choose," the other me said. Her hands were folded in front of her, and she had this look on her face, like she knew what was going to happen, as if she had seen it many times, and was bored of watching it over, and over.

"What will happen?" I asked, curious.

"Choose," she said again. I looked back at the knife and steak, and grabbed the knife, turning it over in my hands.

"What will I do with-" I started, and looked up to see that the other me was gone. I heard a bark behind me.

Whipping my head around, I looked to see a ferocious dog, a Rottweiler, behind me, snapping it's jaws and barking in my direction. I looked at the knife, and back to the dog. I swallowed.

The dog lunged at me.

I didn't want to hurt this animal, so I threw the knife to the side, and got down on my knees, waiting for the dog to stop in front of me, as I knew it would.

I looked up at the sound of whimpering, and a warm tongue licking my face, followed by bad breath. Laughing, I rubbed his head, and scratched him behind the ears.

"Puppy," I looked toward the sound of the voice, and saw a little girl, a younger version of myself I realized, standing a little ways away. Reaching her arms toward the dog, she had this huge smile on her face.

I looked back towards the dog, which was now baring it's teeth and growling, turned towards the little girl. My breath caught when he lunged for her.

My instincts kicking in, I ran to the dog, and planted myself in front of it. The dog was surprised, and tried to move around me, but I moved with it, and started growling. The growl came natural to me, as easy as breathing. The dog bowed it's head, whimpering, as it scampered out of the cafeteria.

I shot up in my chair, my breathing now labored. Tori looked at me, a look of disbelief etched into her face.

"Get up. We're going out the back door," she said, pulling me out of the chair.

"Wait, what was my result? Did I have a result?" I asked.

"Yes. You had one result, which was Dauntless, but the way you acted in the simulation marked you as Divergent," I sighed. I didn't expect it to show up like this.

"You are going to tell your family that the serum made you sick, and that I sent you home early. I tampered with the recording of the simulation to make look like Dauntless," She started towards the back door, but then stopped.

"I mean this in the nicest way, but I don't know what you are. Your results are something that I have never seen before," I smiled.

"That's okay. I already know what I am. I just didn't expect it to turn up like this," I chuckled.

"Don't, trust, anyone. Now lets go before a supervisor comes," she said as we strode to the back door.

* * *

As I walked home, I could already tell that hiding was going to suck.

And if I was caught, running was going to be a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

[Angel's POV]

As I walked into the room where the Choosing Ceremony would take place, several thoughts ran through my head. First off: would I survive initiation? Considering that I have to lay low due to what I am, combined with my short stature, along with the fact that I'm actually really good, could win me a free date with the chasm. Secondly: which group should I train with? The Dauntless-born, or the transfers? The Dauntless-born would be the ones I should train with, as that is what I am, however I would feel a little more comfortable with the transfers. I could give them, say, advice, or provide support during training.

And thirdly: would my uncle find out?

Sitting down, I noticed Jeanine Matthews was on stage, speaking. Of course, the ones who value knowledge should describe the beginning of the faction system. Blah da blah da blah.

Next was Marcus, leader of Abnegation, the selfless. His big line was 'faction before blood', a rather extreme way of saying that your new faction, was also your new family, that the one you had in your old faction, was now no more than people you had once lived with, once knew, as your flesh and blood.

They started calling the names, going in reverse alphabetical order. The names and the factions those names were now connected to made no impression on me, as they walked on, and then off the stage. With the exception of one.

"Beatrice Prior," a girl from Abnegation walked down the steps from her seat, and walked onto the stage. She took the knife, and cut a slit on her palm, just as the others had done. But when it came time for her to drop that one drop of blood into one of the five bowls, she had held her hand over the bowl for Abnegation, a little longer than expected. I watched her eyes drift from Abnegation, to Dauntless, and back again. Her hand reached for the Dauntless bowl, hesitated, and then she dropped the one drop of blood onto the glowing embers. I heard the hiss from my seat.

"Dauntless," Marcus announced, a gasp rising from the people seated before the stage. She then walked over to our section, where a boy gave up his seat for her, welcoming her over the loud applause from the crowd. Then, after another few minutes of calling people up, and then having them leave, was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Angel Montgomery," Sighing, I rose from my seat. The walk to the stage felt like centuries, with everyone's eyes boring into my back. Upon reaching the bowls, I took the knife and sliced my palm. Already knowing where I belonged, but hesitating for effect, I strode to the Dauntless bowl and let a drop of blood fall to the cinders, my future now set in stone.

"Dauntless," Marcus announced once again. I walked back to my section, joining the ones that I had only just left. They welcomed me all the same.

* * *

We spilled from the building like water from an overturned vessel, ignoring the bandages on our hands from where we cut with the knife. Us Dauntless, the brave, the fearless, the warrior faction of this society.

We ran to the underpass that was the foundation of the trains, and we started climbing the columns. I was one of the first to make it to the top. I chuckled at the sight of the transfers scrambling up the sides.

I turned my head and waited. Then, the train appeared, moving at a speed slow enough for us to jump on. Jogging next to it, the person in front of me jumped up and hit a button next to the door, opening it. I grabbed the handhold and pulled myself in.

I let my body rock with the movement of the train, the rumbling bringing forth a soothing effect. This was normal for me, as with all the Dauntless, the riding of trains dominating a large branch of our lives. The same could be said for jumping.

I watched as the roof came closer, it's brick side a foot or two from the train. I stood there, poised, ready, and then, I jumped.

Landing with my knees bent, I moved into a shoulder roll to help lessen the impact, and then rolled to my feet. Upon standing, I found myself in someone else's presence.

"Nicely done, however we won't be including shoulder rolls in your training, so don't go out of your way to practice," This man, he seemed all too familiar to me, and I couldn't remember why. Was it the eyebrow piercing, or the neck tattoo? Was it the daring hairstyle, even? By this time the rest of the initiates had jumped off the train, and were standing around the man. Oh, what was his name…

"Alright listen up. I'm Eric, I'm one of your leaders," Ah yes. Eric. I was warned about this guy. I was told that he had a sadistic nature.

"If you want to get into Dauntless, this is the way in. But if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless," More jumping. Okay, I can handle this.

"Well, someone's got to go first, who's is going to be?" Silence. Not surprising. We stood there, the wind picking up a little, while we waited for someone to have the guts to jump first. I was about to raise my hand when...

"Me," I looked over to see Beatrice Prior walking up to the ledge. She shrugged off her jacket, rising a jeer from a Candor boy. She then stood on the ledge, staring at, well whatever it was that we had to jump.

"Today initiate," Eric scolded. I watched her take a few deep breaths, before jumping. We then had to wait a minute, as we needed to wait for her to leave in preparation for the next initiate.

"Okay, who's next?," Eric sighed.

"Me," I said without missing a beat. I walked up to the ledge, and placed a foot on the ledge. Looking over, I found myself staring at a large dark hole. This, was the way into Dauntless? This hole? With a scoff, I launched myself over the ledge.

Falling has never been my favorite thing, mainly because of the feeling you get in your stomach. And falling into the net, just to be bounced back up again only made it worse for me. As I layed there, swinging, I reminded myself that I didn't throw up, which was a plus.

And then the net was moving again, this time because it was being pulled. A young man, who looked to be a similar age to Eric, was pulling the net towards him, as to help me out.

"Did you jump?" the young man asked.

"Yeah,"

"It looked like you got pushed,"

"I've been through worse than jumping into a random hole in a faction compound," he raised his eyebrows.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Angel,"

"Second jumper, Angel!" he announced, a crowd of people standing behind us cheering. "Welcome to Dauntless," I went to stand next to the first jumper.

"Beatrice, right?" I asked.

"It's just Tris," she responded.

"Ah. Angel," I held out my hand for her to shake, which she accepted with a smile.

"You girl, have guts," She shrugged.

"Thanks, I suppose," she said sheepishly.

"I was going to jump first but," She got this apologetic look on her face.

"No no, it's okay. I'm Dauntless-born, so, I would have jumped first anyway," I gave her shoulder a pat. We waited as the rest of the initiates jumped, practically all of them screaming.

"Dauntless-born, go with Lauren, transfers stay with me," I went to follow Lauren, but when I walked past the young man, he put his arm out to stop me.

"You'll be training with the transfers," he said under his breath.

"Why?" I asked.

"Orders from a leader," Giving him a nod, I turned on my heel and walked back to the group. I had a feeling I knew who this leader was.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence, but for your initiation I will be one of your instructors. My name if Four," he explained.

"Four like the number?" a girl I now know as Christina asked.

"Exactly like the number," Four replied, a blank expression on his face.

"What, one through three were taken?" She did not just sass a trainer. Oh boy. Four smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Christina," she replied matter of factly. Four approached her.

"Well, Christina. The first lesson you learn from me, if you want to survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?" Christina nodded and whispered 'yes'. A good lesson to learn, and one that I myself have already been taught.

We started the tour of the faction, walking along the walkways that had no railings, a good reason to not fall. When we got to the Pit, I immediately noticed the pop music, the tattoo/piercing parlour, and the overall classic Dauntless atmosphere that I knew oh so well, despite not actually living in the faction itself.

And, despite how cheesy it sounds, I already made one goal. If I wanted to stay in this environment I would have to blend in, so that the leaders would get an inkling of what I was. Well, except for Daniel of course.

As we walked past the Dauntless leader, a smile broke across his face as he pulled me into a fatherly hug.

"How's Gabe?" I asked as we broke apart, the transfers eyeing the exchange.

"He misses you. As I did," We started walking towards the group, which stopped while Four spoke with another faction leader. I chuckled.

"The father I, sort of had," I supposed, giving Daniel a quizzical look. He responded with a gentle punch to my arm. I turned back to the group.

"Angel," I turned to look at Daniel. "Welcome to Dauntless," he said with a wink. I sent him an unsure smile. Daniel nodded to Four as we resumed the tour.

"You know him?" Christina asked me. As I answered, I couldn't help but notice that the other transfers were sort of, leaning in so they could hear my answer.

"He's the father of a childhood friend," Christina nodded. I was hoping that no rumors would be started today.

Then we reached the sleeping quarters for the initiates. Joy. With their hard-as-stone beds, and wide open restrooms, I could already tell how much I was going to enjoy this part of being Dauntless. I was joking when I said that, by the way. They could have at least put stalls around the toilets.

I didn't have to change, because I was already wearing Dauntless clothing, but I did anyway, just for a fresh start. I noticed a few boys staring at me. Death glares were sent their way.

Because I finished dressing before the others, I walked out to the cafeteria. I was actually hungry for once. There was an alternate rock song playing, but over the chatter of the other Dauntless, I couldn't tell the artist.

I found a seat at a table, and sat down. I found myself across the table from Four. He glanced at me, and then did a double take. He pointed to the area around his eyes, and slightly confused, I felt around my eyes as well, feeling bumps of metal. Right, my anti-eyebrow piercings. I had forgotten that I had those.

"If you're an initiate, when did you get those?" he asked, taking a drink from his cup.

"When I was younger. But that leads to the more personal part of my life, that I don't really like to talk about. My last living relative is in prison now because of it," Four nodded, taking another sip from his cup, as Tris and Christina sat down and joined us. I grabbed a hamburger from the platter, and put a little ketchup on it before I looked at them. They were doing the same. I didn't join in on their conversations, but listened. I won't recall everything I heard, as there would be too much to explain.

After dinner we walked back to the dorms for the night, all of us tired. As I was changing for bed, I thought ahead. Getting into Dauntless was easy enough, but surviving initiation was going to be more difficult. It was going to be harder for me to conceal my true identity when I had to do what my true identity does best.

Fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

[Angel's POV]

A loud clanging tore apart what was left of my dream, as I shot up from my cot, the lights turning on. Four was standing on the staircase leading out of the dorms, a metal pipe in his hand.

"Be dressed and in the Pit. Two minutes," Ah yes. The old routine I remember. All _I _had to do was jump out of bed, as I had slept in my clothes. Old habits. I leaned against the wall, tapping a beat with my fingers against the concrete, waiting for the other initiates to get ready.

* * *

We arrived in the Pit, jogging to a stop in front of Four. The Dauntless born were milling around, sitting lazily and chatting. In comparison, we were statues, standing stock still and waiting.

"There are two stages of training," Four began. "The first is physical. Push your bodies to the breaking point and you'll master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again, breaking point. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together," Four stated, pointing at the other initiates. We started to talk quietly amongst ourselves.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut," Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the voice, the rich baritone immediately bringing our chatter to an end. He sat on a block of concrete, watching us. So Eric was training us too. Great.

"Cut?" Christina asked.

"After the first stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us," Eric explained, standing up and making his way towards us.

"Why didn't we know about this?" A boy named Will asked.

"It's a new rule," Eric replied.

"A new rule? Someone should have told us that," Christina piped up.

"Why? Would have chosen differently, out of fear?" Eric shot back. "If that's the case, then you might as well drop out now. If you're one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail."

"Now you chose us. Now we get to choose you," And thus started my eight weeks of heaven, or possibly, hell.

* * *

First thing we learned, how to fire a gun. Piece of cake (he, he). After a little demonstration from Four on how to handle and shoot, we went up to the range that was set up on the roof. My excellent aiming skills from back home were just a little off, but I managed, purposely not giving every dummy a headshot.

* * *

Lunch break! Yeah, eating food and then going back to training. Perfect recipe for throwing up.

I joined a table next to Tris and Christina. I only grabbed a couple of food items, not wanting to throw up on the floor during training. Eating slowly, I somehow managed to finish before we were called back to training.

* * *

Second thing we learned, how to punch and kick, actual fighting. Four did us the honors of demonstrating, performing said moves perfectly, first in the air, then on a punching bag. And then it was our turn.

It only took me a few minutes to get a hang of the moves, as I had received special training when I was younger, giving me more experience, even against the other Dauntless born. I tried to make my punches, and sometimes a few kicks, light enough to only _just _make the bag sway. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself.

Four and Eric wandered around the punching bags, watching us and giving us advice. Looking over my shoulder for a second, I saw Four just three punching bags away from me, helping Tris. Looking farther I saw Eric walking back from the farthest punching bag.

As I continued my punching bag assault, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. My breaths quickened slightly, and I felt my heart rate pick up, but I didn't stop practicing. The footsteps stopped behind me, but I didn't dare turn my head. Worst case scenario, it was Eric. Best case, Four. I was hoping for Four.

I landed an _almost _perfect hit with my fist, and was about to land another, when a hand grabbed my elbow, stopping my arm. My head whipped around, and I was face to face with...Eric. Worst case scenario. He studied me for a second, glancing at my muscled arms.

"I thought you were Dauntless born," he stated. Okay.

"I am," I gently bit my tongue, trying to get my heart to relax and slow down. I wasn't scared of him, oh no. I was more worried that he would suspect something, if ya know what I mean.

He swallowed. "If that's true, then why are you training with the transfers, and not them?" He looked at me expectantly. By now, a few people had stopped practicing to look at us. Eric glared at them, and they immediately resumed, not looking our way.

"Because another leader wanted me to train with them," I said.

Both his eyebrows shot up. "Really? And which leader might that be?" he asked sarcastically. So he wanted to play that game? Well, I can play too.

"Daniel," I answered with a smug grin on my face.

"Daniel?" he asked again.

"Believe it or not," I crossed my arms over my chest, watching his reaction. He took a step closer to me.

"And why would Daniel want you to train with the transfers?"

"He hasn't told me yet," I shrugged.

"And what if _I _don't want you to train with the transfers?" Before, Eric was looking amused with my sassy comments, now he was starting to seem annoyed. The curious side of me decided to push him further.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to ask him then," I allowed my smug grin to turn into an ear-to-ear smile. But when I saw a glint of something stronger than annoyance in his eyes, I felt it grow smaller. _Did I push him to far? Oh, shit._

"Watch your tongue," he muttered. He glared at me for another couple of seconds, before turning, and walking back down the line of punching bags. A boy named Al, who was practicing at the punching bag to my right, looked at me, and raised his eyebrows. I gave him an awkward smile, and went back to practicing.

My curious side also has a death wish.

* * *

"You said that, to Eric?" Christina asked, as we ate our evening meal. I had just finished telling her of my little, encounter with the leader during training today.

"Mmmhmm, and he didn't seem to pleased about it either. You should have seen the look he gave me," I said, eating a spoonful of corn. Why I thought that the food would be different here still makes me wonder. I am technically from Dauntless after all.

"From what I've heard, he once knocked an initiate out cold for talking back to him," Will mentioned. Christina made a noise that sounded like 'yeesh'. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I hate to one-up you Will, but Daniel, one of our leaders here, could turn Eric into a frightened bunny rabbit with a single glare. I've seen it happen," Will nodded.

"Have you ever experienced this glare?" he asked.

"Technically. I was in his office once, and he got mad at someone, and even though I wasn't the recipient of this glare, it made me want to curl into a ball at his feet and die," I stirred my corn with my spoon. "He's a nice guy, but you _do not_ want to get on his bad side. You will regret it."

"This better not be my dad we're talking about. I would hate to report you," I turned around to see a face I hadn't seen in a year.

"Gabe! How's it going?" My childhood friend sat down and gave me a side hug.

"I'll be gone in a second, sorry for interrupting," Gabe gave my back a rub.

"You're Daniel's son?" Christina asked.

"The one and only," Gabe said with a grin. "And what Angel said about his glare, all true. I myself have experienced it, and it is scary," he rested his hands on the table. I still remember that day. Gabe thought it would be a great idea to 'borrow' Daniel's throwing knives, and go out and practice hitting cans with them. Daniel didn't think it was a great idea at all.

"Anyhow, speaking of Dad, he wants to speak with you after dinner," Gabe patted my back and left the table. And all too soon, dinner was over.

Walking back to the dorms, I saw Daniel standing in a little alcove in the hallway. He beckoned me over.

"Apparently you had a little run-in with Eric today," he said in a hushed tone. I nodded.

"I'm still going to have you train with the transfers," he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't let him get to you okay?" I nodded, and he pulled me into a hug. When he released me, I was smiling.

"What?" He opened his mouth, and then closed it slowly in realization.

"You're going to play some games with him aren't you?" I moved my weight from one foot to the other, still smiling.

"Okay, but be carefull. Eric is not fun to be around when he's angry," My smile turned into a smirk. I stepped out into the now empty hallway.

"Not half as bad as you," My footsteps the only noise that was made as I walked to the dorms, already eager for tomorrow.


End file.
